You Only Live Once
by Golden Leaf
Summary: Legoas finds out who is going to marry and gets into a bit of trouble afterwards. This story is really between a pg-13 and a R. This is SLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Chapter 1

You only live once  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters apart for Gemmell and Taliesin these are my own creation. Summary: This is an AU. It starts before the fellowship. Way before. This is also an A/L probably leading to a Mpreg as this is inspired by the greats.  
  
Thank to my beta reader Shourtsnout.  
  
Please read and review. Flame will be ignored you have been warned. If you don't like you can always hit the back button. If you don't like paring you can go and find a nice Mary-sue to read.  
  
'Elvish' /thoughts/  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Legolas had been dreading this day for centuries. You see this was the day he was to meet his future husband. Legolas had been taught from a very early age, that it was his duty to form alliances with a neighbouring kingdom. Don't get me wrong Legolas was very well loved by his father and two brothers. He was also loved by everyone in Greenwood (Mirkwood). Legolas knew everyone's name and what was happening in their family. He had made it his job to know.  
  
Legolas was strong, noble and beautiful. Very beautiful. No one in Middle- Earth could compare to his beauty. That is how he got the names the Golden Prince and Prince of all elves. In the two other elven kingdoms everyone had heard of his beauty and skill in battle. Not even Arwen, the evening star of Rivendell who was beautiful in her own right could compare to the Golden Prince.  
  
Legolas had been woken up at dawn to get ready for the feast. He had been bathed and dressed as his father wanted him to look outstanding. His father had come to see how he was doing about an hour and a half before the feast started.  
  
Thranduil couldn't help but gasp at his youngest appearance. Legolas was wearing pale blue leggings and a creamy-white shirt that shimmered as it caught the light as Legolas moved gracefully. The outfit hugged Legolas' body. His sun kissed golden hair was in its warrior braids as it always was. Interwoven into the braids were tiny blue dewdrop flowers that only grew in Greenwood and stood for grace, nobility and beauty.  
  
'Legolas. You really do look so much like your mother' said a shocked Thranduil.  
  
'Thank-you father, but you must be over exaggerating.' Replied an embarrassed Legolas.  
  
You must realise that Legolas didn't realise how beautiful he really was and got slightly embarrassed when people told him how beautiful he was. Although he was getting used to it.  
  
'You are very mistaken my son. Come, let us go and meet your brothers.'  
  
Legolas nodded and followed his father.  
  
Thranduil led them both through the winding corridors of the very impressive palace of Greenwood. After about 5 minutes, the King stopped in front of two great oak doors, which led to his private sitting room. In the room sat Gemmell the Crown Prince and Taliesin the healer.  
  
Gemmell was the eldest being 4352. Gemmell was very protective of his younger brother. He had blue eyes and dark blonde hair. Gemmell took after their father. He was also wise and just if a little reckless and angry when Legolas got hurt.  
  
Taliesin was 3929. He also took after his father, although he took after his mother in being a healer. He had the same hair colour, as Gemmell and his eyes were green. As with Gemmell, he was also very protective of his little brother.  
  
On that night Gemmell was wearing the traditional Green of Greenwood. Taliesin was wearing sliver, which was traditional of Lothlorien, as their mother was the daughter of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn.  
  
The three bothers had each inherited magic from their mother. Gemmell got the power to read peoples minds. Taliesin got the power to see into the future with visions. Legolas got what both his brothers got and more. His powers included reading people's minds, seeing into people's souls, seeing the future through not with visions and a power that could protect him and any one around him from evil forces. This last power came from the nature of Middle-Earth, from the trees and animals. Legolas loved to walk in the palace gardens and talk to the trees, plants and animals. That is why they didn't mind protecting him because he protected them.  
  
As Thranduil and Legolas entered the room Gemmell and Taliesin looked up and looked in awe at their baby brother.  
  
'Wow Legolas. You look stunning.' Taliesin exclaimed.  
  
'You were right father. He does look a lot like mother,' said Gemmell.  
  
Legolas blue eyes lit up as he smiled at his brothers.  
  
'Legolas, that smile will make everyone drop to the floor in worship of you.' Joked Taliesin.  
  
'Don't be silly Taliy,' said a slightly annoyed Legolas, 'so who am I betrothed to father?'  
  
'Aragorn, son of Arathorn. The foster son of lord Elrond. He is also know as Estel.'  
  
'Right. And how old is he and what does he look like?'  
  
'He is 286 5 and yes he is immortal. As for what he looks like well you will have to wait. Have I told you he is also the heir to the throne of Gondor?' Thranduil said happily.  
  
Legolas shock his head.  
  
'Oh. He is that man' Legolas said stupidly. 'Wait a minute. He is older than me?'  
  
'Yes. He was here when you were born. You remember him don't you?' Thranduil said looking at his other sons.  
  
They nodded there heads.  
  
'Don't tell Legolas what he looks like. I want him to guess.'  
  
Legolas shot a look at his father that would have killed him if looks could have killed.  
  
'Now now Legolas don't look like that,' laughed Thranduil.  
  
The family then began talking. They talked about their mother/wife. The brother's mother had died 2500 years ago when Legolas was only 100/ She had gone ridding and had been attacked by orcs.  
  
Everyone had been very upset, as everyone had loved the queen. Legolas hadn't been that upset, for he was far to young to even understand. All Legolas could remember was a woman who loved him. He did agree he did look like her when he was shown a picture when he was about 1000.  
  
About 10 minutes before the official start of the feast, a servant came in carrying 4 boxes. The servant put the boxes on the table, bowed and left the room. The King thanked him and opened the first box. He took out a golden circlet with emeralds and diamonds in it. He placed it on Gemmell's head. The second box contained another golden circlet only with rubies instead of emeralds. He placed this on Taliesin's head. In the third box there was a third circlet in it. This one had sapphires instead of emeralds and rubies. This one he placed on Legolas' head. Gemmell then opened the fourth box and took out a gold crown. The crown had rubies, diamonds, sapphires and emeralds in it. He placed it on his father's head.  
  
The crown and circlets conveyed how much wealth Greenwood had. Which was quite a lot.  
  
As they walked down the corridor Legolas turned to his father and asked.  
  
'Is grandmother and Grandfather coming tonight?'  
  
'Yes they are.' Thranduil answered.  
  
They stopped outside a pair of double doors. With one last look ay himself and his sons to make sure they still looked immaculate, he nodded at the servant to open the door. He did and the family were instantly bathed in warm yellow light, which came from the great hall in which the feast was to be held in.  
  
As they all descended the stairs, all eyes focused on the youngest prince of the realm. A few whispers of awe and sighs went round the room.  
  
The room was decorated with the greens and slivers of Lothlorien and Greenwood. The tables were arranged around the walls leaving a space in the middle for dancing. The doors were open that led to garden. The garden was also decorated. Soft lights were situated around the hedges. Giving an enchanted glow to it. It made them look really magical.  
  
/Well here goes/ thought Legolas as his eyes met a rather handsome mans across the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Taliy- Nickname Legolas gave him when he was younger as he couldn't pounce Taliesin.  
  
Well that is all for now. Tell me what you think, as I would love to know. Read and Review please. Once again thanks to my beta reader. 


	2. Chapter 2

You only live once  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters apart for Gemmell and Taliesin these are my own creation. Summary: This is an AU. It starts before the fellowship. Way before. This is also an A/L probably leading to a Mpreg as this is inspired by the greats.  
  
Thank to my beta reader Shourtsnout.  
  
Please read and review. Flame will be ignored you have been warned. If you don't like you can always hit the back button. If you don't like paring you can go and find a nice Mary-sue to read.  
  
'Elvish'  
  
/thoughts/  
  
Wow I updated really soon. Go me.  
  
If anyone has any funny disclaimers I would love to read and use them as it gets rather boring reading the same thing.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Aragorn looked across the crowed room and his eyes met the most beautiful pair he had ever seen.  
  
Elrond noticed what his foster son was staring at and smiled.  
  
'I see you have seen your betrothed.'  
  
'What?!! That's Legolas?' explained Aragorn.  
  
Elrond nodded.  
  
'Wow. He has grown more beautiful that when I last saw him. He must be the most beautiful elf in the whole of Middle Earth,' breathed Aragorn.  
  
The twins (Elladan and Elrohir) were standing just behind Aragorn laughed and whispered.  
  
'I think someone's in love.'  
  
*****The Royal family has sat down on the thrones on a small dais that was placed at the far end of the room.  
  
Thranduil sat in the middle at the front with his sons placed to the right of him.  
  
Everyone was still staring Legolas.  
  
Legolas had thought it would have been easy to spot his betrothed. But he was wrong. Very very wrong.  
  
Legolas leaned over to his father and said.  
  
'Did you like invite every man in Middle Earth?'  
  
'No, my son I did not. I only invited the nobles from Gondor and Rohan. Oh and of course you betrothed is one of them. I have in fact already seen him, but I haven't seen your grandparents.'  
  
Legolas went back to sulking as Thranduil signalled the orchestra to start playing. He then went off to find Elrond and asked him to dance. They walked onto the dance floor and started the dancing off.  
  
Legolas looked on in fear at the advancing crowd and looked for his brothers for help, who weren't there. He noticed the man whose eyes he had caught as he walked into the room. He was standing by the open doors in the corner.  
  
Legolas got up from where he was sitting and moved over towards the doors. As he moved he looked the man up and down. He had brown curly hair that came down to his shoulders and the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. He was wearing black leggings and a bright blue shirt that hugged his body and brought out his muscles. All in all Legolas had to admit that the man was quite handsome.  
  
Aragorn looked up as Legolas approached. The breath taking beauty was coming towards him. He looked around to see if Legolas could have been heading towards anyone else. But there was no one else around for his father was dancing with the king and the twins were dancing with Legolas' brothers.  
  
Legolas stopped in front of him.  
  
'Hello. My name is Legolas Greenleaf.'  
  
'I know replied,' replied Aragorn.  
  
'What's yours?'  
  
Aragorn looked towards his father and King Thranduil. They nodded. He took a deep breath and said,  
  
'My name is Aragorn.'  
  
Legolas' eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Aragorn put his hand under his chin and closed Legolas' mouth and smiled.  
  
On the dance floor Thranduil said to Elrond,  
  
'I can't believe it. The first man he picks to dance with and it's Aragorn.'  
  
'He might have used his powers' stated Elrond.  
  
'Hmm. Possible, but I don't think he did.'  
  
'Well my king, let us watch to see if this really was a match made in heaven.'  
  
They carried on dancing with there eyes fixed on the couple in the corner by the doors.  
  
*****'You..you mean. that you're my..' Legolas stammered.  
  
Aragorn simply nodded.  
  
'Would you care to dance with me my beautiful prince?'  
  
'Yes I would,' Legolas answered as he blushed.  
  
Aragorn led Legolas onto the dance floor. The music started with a slow tune.  
  
Aragorn placed his arms round Legolas' slim waist and pulled him close. Legolas put his arms round Aragorns' neck and rested his head on his shoulder. Aragorn smiled as he did. They then started to sway to the rhythm within their souls more than to the rhythm of the music.  
  
After the song had finished they stayed like that for several minutes until the orchestra started again.  
  
By now Elrond, Thranduil, Gemmell, Taliesin, Elladan and Elrohir were just standing watching the pair in the middle of the dance floor sway together.  
  
'Ah don't they look cute,' commented Taliesin.  
  
'Yes they do. Now who wants to go and get something to eat?' Gemmell asked.  
  
A chorus of me went up so they moved to the buffet table to get something to eat all the while keeping their eyes on the couple.  
  
When Legolas and Aragorn had realised they had danced 6 dances one after the other they broke apart, blushed and smiled.  
  
Legolas took hold of Aragorns hand and pulled him towards the door and out into the gardens. Legolas led them through the gardens and stopped by a lake. The water shimmered like diamonds and it reminded Aragorn of Legolas' eyes. When Legolas saw the place they were in clearly he couldn't help but gasp. This place was undeniably romantic.  
  
'This is a beautiful place, although not as beautiful as you.'  
  
Legolas blushed.  
  
They talked way into the night, for they had both decided to get to know each over a little better. Legolas found out all about Aragorn and his time in Gondor and Rivendell as well as his heritage. Aragorn found out all about Legolas' life. The sorrow he had, had to put up with as well as all the joy.  
  
When the night was nearing dawn they went back inside to where the feast was being held.  
  
Many of the people had retired for the night so there weren't that many there when the couple went back.  
  
Legolas came in smiling holding Aragorns' hand. Both fathers and brother looked very pleased. This indeed was a match made in heaven.  
  
Legolas was asked to show Aragorn to his room. When they got to the door Legolas was a bout to say goodnight when Aragorn leaned in and kissed him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that's all folks. Well for now anyway.  
  
Hope you like.  
  
Read and review and I hope to find more reviews this time and not just from my beta reader who is brilliant by the way. 


	3. Chapter 3

You only live once  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters apart for Gemmell and Taliesin these are my own creation. Summary: This is an AU. It starts before the fellowship. Way before. This is also an A/L probably leading to a Mpreg as this is inspired by the greats.  
  
Thank to my beta reader Shourtsnout.  
  
Please read and review. Flame will be ignored you have been warned. If you don't like you can always hit the back button. If you don't like paring you can go and find a nice Mary-sue to read.  
  
'Elvish'  
  
/thoughts/  
  
If anyone has any funny disclaimers I would love to read and use them as it gets rather boring reading the same thing.  
  
Sorry this chapter isn't very good.  
  
Thanks to my beta reader who of course can review every chapie I write.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Aragorn stepped back from Legolas who blushed ever so slightly.  
  
'I'm sorry,' mumbled Aragorn just loud enough for Legolas to hear.  
  
'What? No don't be sorry. It was ummm nice.'  
  
At this, it was Aragorns' turn to blush.  
  
'Well, I suppose this is goodnight. Have pleasant dreams Aragorn.'  
  
'Yes. Goodnight Legolas. Pleasant dreams for you to.'  
  
With that they left each other.  
  
Aragorn entered his room and flung himself onto his bed and fell asleep thinking of Legolas.  
  
Legolas nearly ran down the corridors, till he reached the doors of his room. He opened the door and stepped into his private sitting room.  
  
This room was fairly large with a sofa and two chairs placed by the fire, with a rug in front. A door on the opposite side of the room led onto the balcony. Also in the sitting room were several cases of books and a very large desk with papers piled on it.  
  
Legolas' bedroom led off from the sitting room. Legolas had a big double bed in the middle of the back wall. Rugs covered the floor. He had a dressing room in was stored all his clothes, informal and formal. Off the dressing room was the bathing chamber. The bathing room was light and airy. It had a large sunken tub in the middle of the room and green ferns hung on the wall and were placed on stands around the room.  
  
Legolas walked through his sitting room and went to sit on his large bed.  
  
He sighed as he remembered the kiss. His hand went up to touch his lips. He smiled. He then knew he was in love.  
  
He got off the bed and went into his dressing room. He pulled out a long white night shirt and put it on. The nightshirt came down to just below his knees. It had green embroidery round the cuffs on the sleeves, on the hem and neck.  
  
Legolas moved back to his bedroom, rolled down the covers and climbed in. He sighed as he entered the elven dreamscape. His beautiful sapphire eyes glazed over and as he slept a smile played on the corner of his lips. He dreamt of kissing Aragorn for the rest of his eternal life.  
  
The next day dawned bright and fair. With a sigh Legolas lest the dreamscape. He walked into his bathing chamber and had a long hot bath. After he had finished, he dressed in dark green leggings and a lighter green shirt. He wore no tunic, as the day was already quite hot. Legolas didn't do his shirt up all the way. He left the top two buttons undone. It showed his pale but well-defined chest. He put his long hair into its warrior braids. He looked into the mirror and nodded to himself. He then left his bedroom and walked down to the private dinning hall.  
  
To his surprise he found that he was the last one to arrive as Aragorn was already there. As Legolas walked in Aragorn looked up and thought /Gods he is beautiful/.  
  
After the meal was over Legolas took Aragorn to one side.  
  
'Would you like to see more of Greenwood?'  
  
'Yes I would if you would show me,' replied Aragorn.  
  
With a nod to their fathers, the couple left the room.  
  
'Well they sure seem to be in love don't they? I think we were right in matching them up,' Gemmell commented.  
  
'Yes we did well. I wonder if Aragorn will actually propose to Legolas.' Elrond said.  
  
' I really hope he does.' Taliesin said dreamily.  
  
'You are just a hopeless romantic,' teased Gemmell.  
  
At this Taliesin scowled and everyone else burst out laughing.  
  
'Why didn't Grandfather and Grandmother turn up to the feast yesterday?' Taliesin asked his father when everyone had stopped laughing.  
  
'I don't know. Maybe we will hear something today.'  
  
*****Legolas took Aragorn to the place they had been the night before. The sun was reflecting off the water, sending out a glow that settled over everything.  
  
Aragorn turned to Legolas and saw the love in his eyes that was held for him.  
  
'Legolas. I don't know how to tell you this but.. I ummmmmm.. ummm..'  
  
'Yes' prompted Legolas.  
  
'Well I . I.. I love you.' There he had said it.  
  
Legolas just stood there looking at Aragorn in shock at what he had just said.  
  
'You.. You love me?' Legolas questioned .  
  
'Yes I do.'  
  
'Well. I think I love you too I mean..'  
  
Legolas was cut off as Aragorn kissed him again. Aragorns' tongue brushed Legolas lips demanding entrance, which Legolas gladly gave him. Tongues battled for what seemed like an age.  
  
When they broke apart breathless they smiled at each other.  
  
'Legolas my love. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?' Aragorn asked.  
  
Legolas started speechless and processing what Aragorn had just told him. /He loves me and asked me to marry me. Oh for the love of Valar./  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that is where I am leaving it for now.  
  
Hoped you liked it. I couldn't really get it across how I would have liked it.  
  
Thanks again to my beta reader Shourtsnout. Couldn't do this without you.  
  
Please review with any comments. Also of any ideas where you would like this story to go as I have some ideas but not many. 


	4. Chapter 4

You only live once  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters apart for Gemmell and Taliesin these are my own creation. Summary: This is an AU. It starts before the fellowship. Way before. This is also an A/L probably leading to a Mpreg as this is inspired by the greats.  
  
Thank to my beta reader Shourtsnout.  
  
Please read and review. Flame will be ignored you have been warned They are also quite funny.  
  
If you don't like you can always hit the back button.  
  
If you don't like the pairing you can go and find a nice Mary-sue to read.  
  
'Elvish'  
  
/thoughts/  
  
If anyone has any funny disclaimers I would love to read and use them as it gets rather boring reading the same thing.  
  
Thanks to my beta reader!!!  
  
I have a few things to point out  
  
Firstly in the 2nd film you could see 'slash' moments e.g. when Aragorn went over the cliff and when he came back to Helms Deep.  
  
Secondly I AM NOT GAY!!! I just don't have a problem with it as other people have. Trust me that isn't me. The same is with my Beta Reader. Who by the way is a GIRL. We just have very open minds to people being gay.  
  
Thirdly this is my story and I will write it how I chose. I don't care if some people don't like it. The same goes with the pairing. Loads of people like the Legolas/Aragorn pairing.  
  
Like to thank all those who reviewed me and to say sorry it took so long to update. I had to do my business studies coursework.  
  
Ok now on with the story  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Legolas stood and stared at Aragorn.  
  
'What did you say?'  
  
Aragorn sighed.  
  
'I said would you marry me.'  
  
With that he turned to walk away feeling rejection set in.  
  
He stopped when he felt a hand on his arm and looked with bleary eyes up at the owner. It was the love.  
  
'Aragorn. I love you and I know it has only been 2 days but it feels like I have known you all my life. Yes I will marry you.'  
  
Aragorn felt as if he had died and gone to heaven, he was so happy.  
  
'But there is something I want to ask.'  
  
Aragorn nodded.  
  
'Why do you want to marry me?'  
  
'Well, since we are betrothed I thought I would make it official. You are very beautiful that you take my breath away every time I look at you. I feel that every time I see you I should get down on hands and knees and worship you. And lastly and by no means last, you bring something out in me that makes me, as you have said, feels that I have known you all my life.'  
  
Legolas was shocked. He hadn't expected that as an answer. He looked at Aragorn and saw the love in his eyes shinning out all for him.  
  
As the couple both said they had felt that they had known each other all their lives. There was something that was very familiar for both of them but neither of them could put a figurer on it.  
  
Aragorn could also see the love shinning out of Legolas' eyes. He smiled as he leaned in and kissed his love.  
  
Legolas also leaned into the kiss as well. When they broke apart they looked into each others eyes.  
  
Legolas broke the silence.  
  
'We should get back to the palace and tell our father about our upcoming wedding.'  
  
'Yeah we should get back.'  
  
Aragorn held out his hand for Legolas to take, which he did. They then started to walk back.  
  
What the couple didn't realise, because they were so into looking at each other and talking, was that were being watched from the shadows.  
  
/Dam/ the figure thought. /Aragorn is mine and always will be/  
  
The figure then began pacing and thinking about how to split the 'lovebirds' up. A thought came and the figure laughed. /I will wait/. With that the figure turned and strode off towards the palace.  
  
When the couple walked into the Kings private sitting room they found everyone already there.  
  
'Well, well look who it is. The lovebirds have returned'  
  
Gemmell stated with a smile.  
  
Everyone turned and looked at the couple.  
  
'We have something to tell you.' Legolas said  
  
'We are going to get married.' Aragorn finished  
  
A chorus of cheers and congratulations went around the room.  
  
'You will be gald to hear, Legolas, that you grandparents are ok. There party was attacked by orcs'  
  
Seeing his youngest son shocked face he quickly added.  
  
'They are fine, and will be in Greenwood in a few days. There is no need to worry.'  
  
Legolas breathed a sigh of relief. He felt someone squeeze his hand. He looked over at his lover.  
  
'Who are your grandparents?' Aragorn whispered.  
  
'The lord and lady of the Golden Wood.'  
  
Aragorn gasped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok well that is it for now. More soon.  
  
Read and review please.  
  
Next chapter- Grandparents arrive and the wedding takes place. 


	5. Chapter 5

You only live once  
  
Disclaimer: I own the calendar (this year and last year), Legolas posters, the extended DVD, the music cds and lots more. I don't own any of the characters apart from Gemmell and Taliesin. Thanks KitKatGirl. Summary: This is an AU. It starts before the fellowship. Way before. This is also an A/L probably leading to a Mpreg as this is inspired by the greats.  
  
Thank to my beta reader Shourtsnout.  
  
Please read and review. Flame will be ignored you have been warned. They are also quite funny.  
  
If you don't like you can always hit the back button.  
  
If you don't like the pairing you can go and find a nice Mary-sue to read.  
  
'Elvish'  
  
/thoughts/  
  
If anyone has any funny disclaimers I would love to read and use them as it gets rather boring reading the same thing.  
  
Ok I lied there will be no wedding this chapter. There might be one next chapter.  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while. We have be doing our GCSEs and I still have a week to go so don't expect anything before next Tuesday.  
  
On with the story.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Time leap 4 days to the engagement party  
  
It had been four days since the official announcement that the heir of Gondor and the Golden Prince of Greenwood were going to marry. It was also the day of the engagement party.  
  
Legolas' grandparents had arrived safely and the royal family were very relived.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn had been spending a lot of time together in the gardens, walking, talking and kissing. They had got to know each other quite well and were growing deeper in love with each passing day.  
  
'Gemmell! Taliesin!' Yelled Legolas.  
  
The yell could be heard echoing around the palace.  
  
Legolas was standing in his dressing room with clothes scattered all around the room.  
  
His two brothers came in running.  
  
'What's the matter?' inquired Gemmell a bit out of breath, for he had ran from his room on the other side of the palace.  
  
'I have nothing to wear to the engagement party tonight!!!'  
  
'Is that all?' sighed Taliesin who was now leaning up against the doorframe.  
  
'Is that all? Is that all?!' Yelled Legolas again.  
  
'Ok. Ok calm down' Taliesin said.  
  
'Lets see what we can so. Huh?' Gemmell said calmly.  
  
For about an hour the brothers tried to find something suitable for Legolas to wear. Eventually they came up with light blue leggings and a creamy shirt, which had, leafs embroidered on the sleeves, around the neck and on the hem. They then went about sorting Legolas' hair. Taliesin brushed and braided it and Gemmell put little blue and white flowers in it, which he had found in the garden whilst Legolas was getting dressed.  
  
After they were finished they left to get themselves ready.  
  
Legolas made his way to his father's room. When he got there he knocked on the door and went in. He saw his father waiting for him and gave him a smile.  
  
Thranduil went up and gave his youngest son a hug and said  
  
'You look so much like your mother. You do know that?'  
  
'Yes. As you tell me all the time.' Legolas laughed.  
  
'No seriously. You do. You are as beautiful as she was if not more. It breaks my heart that you will be leaving soon. Thranduil said through a few tears.  
  
All Legolas could do was hug his father again.  
  
'Father!' Yelled Aragorn as he paced around his room.  
  
'Yes?' Elrond asked as he poked his head round the door.  
  
'Can we go. I can't wait to see him.'  
  
Elrond smiled at his foster son and nodded.  
  
'Did I tell you that Arwen (A/N Booooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) is going to be here tonight?'  
  
Aragorn shock his head as they walked out of the door.  
  
Father and son walked down the corridor and met up with the twins and Legolas' brothers.  
  
'Where is Legolas?' Asked Aragorn.  
  
'He is already in the hall. Come on. We are going to be late.' Replied Taliesin.  
  
When Aragorn entered the great hall he didn't notice the decorations. All he saw was his beautiful golden prince standing next to his father on the dais. He gasped as he saw his love. It was as if time stood still as Legolas met his eyes and smiled. That smile made Aragorn feel warm in side and weak at the knees.  
  
/He really is the most beautiful creature in the whole of Middle Earth/ Aragorn thought to himself.  
  
A hush went through the gathered crowd of elves and men as Aragorn stepped up the Legolas. Legolas extended his hand for Aragorn to hold.  
  
Legolas thought Aragorn looked extremely handsome in his black leggings and dark blue tunic. The outfit hugged his body showing off all his muscles. Aragorn pulled Legolas towards him and kissed him with much delight from the crowd. The crowd was cheering and the family of the couple were smiling, all expect one, whose eyes were burning with anger.  
  
When the couple pulled apart breathless the music began. Elrond beckoned for the couple to join him. Besides him stood a she-elf.  
  
'This is my daughter, Arwen.'  
  
'Tis a pleasure,' 'This is an honour' both Legolas and Aragorn said at the same time. They looked up at each other and smiled, love shinning in their eyes.  
  
/Excuse me. I am the most beautiful creature in all of Middle Earth and I am standing right here, waiting for attention. I am the evenstar/ Arwen thought to herself tapping her foot as she watched the couple move of and begin the dance. Everyone seemed to be ignoring her and it wasn't fair!  
  
By the end of the evening Arwen was seething. She had tried to get Aragorn by himself several times and each time she failed (A/N Ha Ha poor Arwen NOT! By now you should see that I don't like Arwen one bit!)  
  
As the couple kissed each other good night, she thought about what she had planed for them in the coming months. With one last look at the couple she walked off to her chambers to plan some more so everything would be perfect.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Next chapter will be the wedding!  
  
I just need a few more ideas.  
  
Thanks again to my beta reader the all mighty Shortsnout!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(All hail the almightly shortsnout Hear me roar!)  
  
Ok, Ok I know in this chapter Arwen has just been mentioned by her father. Lets just say that she was there all the time only Aragorn hadn't met her as A) she came from Lothlorien and B) Aragorn was too involved with Legolas Yay!!!  
  
Read and Review please  
  
I will write more soon. XX 


End file.
